Zelena Mills
Zelena Mills, also known as the Wicked Witch of the West, is a character featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. Zelena was the former Witch of the West in Oz, where she ruled with her army of loyal flying monkeys. She is portrayed by Rebecca Mader. Zelena's gallery is here. Biography Background Zelena grows up in Oz, raised by a drunken woodsman after his wife passes away, who hates it when Zelena uses magic. One day, the woodsman tells Zelena that she is adopted and calls her "wicked" due to her magical abilities, so Zelena leaves and goes to see the Wizard of Oz. The Wizard reveals that she has a sister named Regina who is being mentored in magic by a powerful sorcerer named Rumplestiltskin. The Wizard gives Zelena a pair of silver slippers which allows her to travel to the Enchanted Forest. There, she meets Rumplestiltskin, who discovers that Zelena is the daughter of Cora. Since it is foretold that the daughter of Cora will unleash the first Dark Curse, Rumplestiltskin begins training Zelena, who is confident that she will unleash the Dark Curse. However, Rumplestiltskin tells Zelena that in order to activate the Dark Curse, she needs the heart of the thing she loves most, and he believes that is him. Zelena denies this, and tells him that she does have the ability to take Rumplestiltskin to a land without magic, without casting the curse. When she reveals that she is wearing the silver slippers, Rumplestiltskin immediately tries to get back onto her good side, but Zelena is so angry that she vows that next time he will choose her, before returning to Oz with the slippers. Zelena is visited by Glinda, who invites her to join the Sisterhood of Witches as the Witch of the West. Zelena accepts and finally feels like she belongs, until a cyclone carrying a house arrives in Oz. Upon arriving at the crashed house, Zelena and Glinda find a girl named Dorothy Gale, who is welcomed by Glinda and the two other witches, although Zelena becomes envious of her, which causes her to turn green. Zelena eventually confronts Dorothy and fakes her own death, as if Dorothy had killed her. Dorothy returns home with the slippers, and Zelena banishes Glinda. Season 3 Zelena takes residence in Regina's castle in the Enchanted Forest, casting a protection spell around it. Regina manages to get into her castle through underground tunnels and destroys the protection spell. She is then confronted by Zelena who reveals that they are siblings, before expressing her plans of taking everything away from her, before leaving. After Baelfire and Belle manage to use the Vault of the Dark One and resurrect Rumplestiltskin, Zelena arrives and takes the dagger. When the third Dark Curse is cast by Snow White, Zelena interferes with it so that everyone who is transported by the curse loses their memories of the past year in the Enchanted Forest, before making a memory potion for herself and drinking it so that the curse doesn't tamper with her memories. The third Dark Curse then sends everyone back to Storybrooke, including herself. She becomes Snow White's midwife when she offers to help Snow White with her baby. Zelena meets David Nolan and slips Night-root into his tea, allowing her to take his courage in the representation of David's sword. Emma and Hook discover the Wicked Witch's house and they go into her storm cellar where they discover an empty cage with a spinning wheel and golden straw in it. They find Rumplestiltskin, who reveals Zelena's identity. Zelena challenges Regina to a battle at sundown some time later, and easily overpowers her. Zelena tries to take Regina's heart, but discovers that Regina had already taken her heart out. She manages to use Rumplestiltskin to obtain Regina's heart from Robin Hood, before making dinner for herself and Rumplestiltskin. It is revealed that Zelena has collected Regina's heart and David's courage, and wants Rumplestiltskin's brain and Snow and David's baby, to time travel and claim the life that she deserves. Rumplestiltskin tries to seduce her, but Zelena realizes that he is trying to get the dagger, and orders him back to his cage, on the verge of tears. When Snow goes into labor and gives birth, Zelena arrives and takes away the baby. With all the ingredients, Zelena prepares to enact the time-travel spell, but is defeated when Regina confronts her and uses light magic against her, before removing Zelena's pendant, therefore removing Zelena's magic. Powerless, Zelena is put in the jail cell at the police station, where Regina doesn't kill Zelena and decides to give her a second chance. However, she is eventually confronted by Rumplestiltskin, who now has his dagger. Free from Zelena's control, Rumplestiltskin kills Zelena. The next day, Regina and the others return to the police station to find Zelena gone. Rumplestiltskin tampers with the security camera footage to make it look like Zelena committed suicide with the residual magic she had left. Some time later, Marian is brought to the celebration of David Nolan and Snow White's baby, Neal. There, Regina is shocked to learn that Marian is Robin's wife. Season 4 Torn between both Marian and Regina, Robin decides that since he is married to Marian, he must be with her. Marian is almost killed by Marshmallow, however Regina saves her and destroys Marshmallow, much to Marian's surprise. Ingrid later casts a frozen spell upon Marian, which is almost fatal until Regina rips her heart out before the ice can get to it. When Ingrid meets her demise, Regina restores Marian's heart, although remnants of the spell still linger inside her and threaten her life, so she leaves Storybrooke with Robin Hood and Roland. Staying at Baelfire's former apartment, they are confronted by Rumplestiltskin, who promptly suffers a heart-attack and ends up hospitalized. Marian later visits Rumplestiltskin in his hospital room where she reveals her true identity as Zelena, explaining that when the Dark One killed her, Zelena's life force opened the time portal and followed Emma and Hook into the Enchanted Forest of the past where she murdered Marian before posing as her on the way back to Storybrooke. Zelena gives Rumplestiltskin a potion that restores his health, and in return Rumplestiltskin must ensure that The Author gives Zelena a better life. Regina later calls Robin's phone, and is horrified when Zelena answers. Regina is told that if she refuses to help Rumplestiltskin corrupt Emma, then Zelena will kill Robin. Zelena also informs Regina that they will see each other again. Regina, Emma and Lily eventually go to New York and reveal that Robin's wife is Zelena. He refuses to believe this until Zelena confirms it herself, but finds himself unable to leave. This confuses Regina until Zelena reveals she is pregnant with Robin's child. They take Zelena with them back to Storybrooke, where they put her in one of cells in the asylum. Alternate Timeline With the pendant sending Zelena's life force to the time portal, returning to the Enchanted Forest of the past with Emma and Hook, who are unaware of Zelena's presence. When they rescue Marian and leave her alone, Zelena slaughters Marian before disguising as her, and goes back to Storybrooke with Emma and Hook. Alternate Universe Zelena becomes engaged to Robin Hood, and later they get married. After the reception, they find Regina dying, and Zelena complains about having accidentally gotten some of Regina's blood on her wedding dress. Robin chastises her, causing Zelena to become jealous. She notices that her hand is turning green, and flees. Storybrooke Live Zelena appears in Storybrooke Live, her statuses and blogs are available here. Family *'Jonathon' (father) *'Cora Mills' (mother) *'Regina Mills' (half-sister) *'Unborn child' (offspring) *'Woodsman '(adoptive father) *'Woodsman's wife '(adoptive mother) *'Henry Mills' (adoptive nephew) Status: Alive Trivia *She is based on the Wicked Witch of the West from the story 'The Wizard of Oz'. *It is unknown why Zelena developed her magical powers so early in her lifetime. When she was a baby, she displayed the ability to use telekinesis on a falling tree branch. Cora had not learned magic at the time, so it could have been a genetic trait or something to do with the father. *The virtue and power of the west in the Sisterhood of Witches is innocence. Although Zelena did not represent innocence, one of the ingredients for the time-travel spell was Snow and David's baby. Appearances *'S3, E12:' "New York City Serenade" (flashback) *'S3, E13:' "Witch Hunt" *'S3, E14:' "The Tower" *'S3, E15:' "Quiet Minds" *'S3, E16:' "It's Not Easy Being Green" *'S3, E17:' "The Jolly Roger" *'S3, E18:' "Bleeding Through" *'S3, E19:' "A Curious Thing" *'S3, E20:' "Kansas" *'S3, E21:' "Snow Drifts" (video footage) *'S3, E22: '"There's No Place Like Home" ---- *'S4, E01: '"A Tale of Two Sisters" *'S4, E03: '"Rocky Road" *'S4, E11: '"Heroes and Villains" *'S4, E17: '"Heart Of Gold" *'S4, E19:' "Lily" *'S4, E20:' "Mother" *'S4, E21:' "Operation Mongoose, Part One" *'S4, E22:' "Operation Mongoose, Part Two" Category:Characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Oz characters Category:Sorceresses Category:Characters of the Month Category:Season 4 characters Category:Resurrected characters Category:New York characters